


Сквозь время и пространство

by Heimdallll



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, Dreams, F/M, M/M, Victorian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heimdallll/pseuds/Heimdallll
Summary: У Рей была тайна, делающая ее, казалось бы, счастливой.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для команды WTF ReyHux 2017

Рей вернулась домой к самому ужину. Она коротко поздоровалась с прислугой, наводящей последний лоск в холле, взлетела по широкой, натертой до блеска лестнице на второй этаж, вошла в комнату и немедленно начала раздеваться. Рей не ожидала, что задержится в университете на полтора часа. Она планировала вернуться домой сразу после пар, чтобы спокойно приготовиться к семейному ужину, но неожиданное известие о том, что По забирает документы, нарушило первоначальные планы. 

«Я понял, что не смогу быть программистом, — сказал он, не обращая внимания на недовольно скривившегося Финна. — Ну вот выпущусь. Найду работу. И что дальше? Всю жизнь буду офисным планктоном, который солнце видит только в окно? Это не по мне».

В чем-то Рей была с ним согласна. По — веселый и подвижный парень — с трудом представлялся за рутинной работой. Он уже давно грезил о свободе и небе, так что летное училище было намного лучшим вариантом. И тем не менее, Рей было жаль, что они больше не смогут видеться каждый день. У нее было не так много друзей, чтобы расставаться с одним из них.

За разговорами о будущем и планах прошло непозволительно много времени. Бросив случайный взгляд на часы Финна, она охнула, схватила сумку и, помахав на прощание друзьям, понеслась домой. О спокойных сборах можно было забыть. Впрочем, как и всегда.

Теперь же Рей быстро переодевалась в платье и думала о том, в насколько полном составе будет сегодня семья. Отец и тетя должны были быть точно; скорее всего, придет Кайло. Под вопросом оставалось присутствие дяди. Они с тетей уже давно были в разводе, но место за семейным столом все еще оставалось за ним. 

Громкий стук в дверь заставил Рей вздрогнуть.

— Рей! — окликнул ее Кайло.

— Я переодеваюсь, — ответила она, застегивая молнию.

— Ты обещала, что придешь пораньше. Я заходил двадцать минут назад, и тебя еще не было.

— Да, прости, кое-что случилось.

Кайло что-то сказал, но слишком тихо, чтобы Рей смогла разобрать слова.

— Что?

— Неважно. 

Она поправила подол, с усилием провела по талии и бедрам, разглаживая складки, и вышла в коридор. Кайло, непривычно официальный в рубашке, брюках и с собранными волосами, прислонился в стене и ожесточенно с кем-то переписывался. Бросив на Рей мимолетный взгляд, он убрал телефон в карман и широкими шагами направился в столовую. Рей нагнала его в пару секунд.

— Дядя приехал?

— Ага, — Кайло старался выглядеть безразличным, но выражение лица выдавало его с потрохами. 

Отца он любил и где-то в глубине души даже смог простить ему развод с матерью, хотя почему-то пытался доказать обратное. Люк считал, что все дело в недостатке внимания; Рей видела в этом любовь к театральности. По на правах его бывшего парня авторитетно заявлял, что здесь все и сразу. 

Они пересекли уже пустой холл, и Кайло галантно придержал перед Рей дверь в столовую, где собралась остальная семья. Во главе большого стола сидела тетя — Лея. При виде Рей и Кайло она тепло улыбнулась и махнула на свободные места. По ее левую руку с задумчивым видом осматривал стол Люк. Перед тем как сесть, Рей чмокнула его в щеку. Он поднял на нее добрые, усталые глаза и погладил по голому плечу. Кайло сел напротив, рядом с ухмыляющимся дядей — Ханом, который тут же от души хлопнул его по плечу. От этого незатейливого выражения чувств губы Кайло дрогнули.

— Прекрасно. Все в сборе, — сказала Лея, привлекая к себе общее внимание. — Молитва?

Хан и Кайло одинаково фыркнули, но отец сложил руки перед собой, наклонил к ним голову и тихо зашептал благодарность. К еде приступили только тогда, когда он закончил. Рей взяла в руки столовые приборы и вспомнила их самый первый совместный ужин. Тогда Люку приходилось шепотом объяснять ей, что надо делать, а остальные будто бы не замечали, насколько она неопытна. Рей до сих пор была им за это очень благодарна. 

Когда первый голод был утолен, Лея отложила приборы и обратилась к бывшему мужу:  
— Как дела на работе?

Этот вопрос Хана порядком развеселил.

— Неплохо. Пока люди будут бежать из Мексики, все будет хорошо.

Лея недовольно поджала губы, но промолчала. Они уже много раз обсуждали сомнительные дела Хана, но обычно это заканчивалось ничем. Хан отказывался менять образ жизни — ему претило сидеть на одном месте и нравилось чувство недозволенности. Лея же беспокоилась за свою репутацию, а также за их сына, который унаследовал названные черты отца в полной мере. 

— А где дядя Чуи? — спросил Кайло.

— Работает. Деньги сами себя не заработают.

Вид у Кайло стал немного расстроенным. Хан сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.

— Ну а ты, Бен? — спросил он сына. — Как учеба? Как личная жизнь?

Рей опустила голову, чтобы скрыть широкую улыбку, но, кажется, Кайло все-таки заметил. Он не любил две вещи: свое имя и расспросы отца о личной жизни.

— Хорошо. Что бы вы ни думали, архитектор — довольно прибыльная профессия. И мне все нравится.

Кайло проигнорировал скептичный взгляд Рей.

— А девушка? — спросил Хан.

— Нет.

— Жаль. В моем возрасте уже пора иметь внуков.

— Хан, — показал головой Люк. — Если он не хочет, то не стоит заставлять.

— Я просто говорю, — Хан поднял руки в защитном жесте и тут же, к вящему ее ужасу, повернулся к Рей. — А ты?

Все взгляды устремились на нее. Рей смяла в пальцах кончик лежащей на коленях салфетки. 

— А у нее есть, — внезапно сказал Кайло.

— Рей, почему ты нам не говорила? — спросила Лея.

«Предатель», — одними губами сказала Рей брату.

— Рей, — сказал Люк, кладя руку ей на плечо и обращая на себя внимание. — Ты должна была нам сказать, чтобы мы пригласили твоего молодого человека на ужин.

— Прости, пап, — ответила Рей, — но это невозможно. Он… живет в другой стране.

— Где? — подхватила заинтересованная Лея.  
В эту минуту Рей почти ненавидела Кайло.

— В Англии.

— О, то есть вы ни разу не видели друг друга вживую?

Сжимая под столом кулак, Рей решила, что после ужина серьезно поговорит с Кайло. 

— Почему ты не говорила? — спросил уже Люк. — С твоим молодым человеком что-то не так?

Рей вздрогнула и коротко выдохнула. Этот простой вопрос имел эффект удара под дых. Она не хотела говорить о своих отношениях, не хотела, чтобы о них узнала семья и особенно отец. С Кайло точно стоило серьезно поговорить. Он считал эти отношения просто выдумкой, и у Рей действительно не было материальных доказательств их существования. Когда-то она, не в силах больше держать это в себе, поделилась с братом, но рассказы о свиданиях — вот все, что Кайло знал. У него просто не могло не зародиться подобных подозрений. Наверное, так же думали и По с Финном, не раз предлагавшие сходить на сдвоенное свидание или просто посидеть всем вместе в кафе и всегда получавшие размытые отказы. Возможно, все они испытывали к ней жалость. Рей была бы и рада доказать обратное, но только не могла.


	2. Chapter 2

Почти до самого совершеннолетия Рей жила в приюте. Она не знала своих родителей — смутные воспоминания остались лишь об отце, который обещал вернуться, но так этого и не сделал. Жизнь в приюте была не сахар, но, наверное, лучше, чем на улице, хотя в особенно тяжелые дни Рей подумывала о том, чтобы сбежать.

В пятнадцатый день рождения за Рей пришел Люк Скайуокер и забрал к себе. Он не знал, куда делись ее родители. Он долго не знал даже о том, что Рей вообще существует. Но его племянник Бен, который в то время увлекался историей семьи, случайно нашел в архивах информацию о некоей Рей Кеноби и, посчитав это слишком нереалистичным совпадением, рассказал дяде. Это было не совпадение, и вскоре удалось установить родство Рей и старого — ныне покойного — друга семьи, Бена Кеноби, после чего Люк решил забрать ее из приюта. Так Рей вошла в дружную семью Скайуокеров.

Люк был лидером какого-то околорелигиозного движения и зарабатывал немного, особенно в сравнении со своей сестрой Леей, которая метила на пост президента США. Возможно, она уже сейчас была бы главой государства, если бы не сомнительная репутация ее бывшего мужа, Хана Соло. Их сын Бен (он просил называть себя Кайло) был личностью творческой. Он пробовал себя во многих сферах, одно время даже увлекался идеями дяди, но все рано или поздно ему наскучивало. И тем не менее, такая «кочевая» жизнь Кайло нравилась, хотя и была главным поводом для споров. Наверное, тетя Лея хотела видеть в нем продолжателя своего дела, но Кайло не мог представить свою жизнь без вечного поиска.   
Рей влилась в их семью быстрее, чем смогла это осознать. Уже через полгода она звала Люка отцом, Лею — тетей и говорила о Кайло исключительно как о брате. Быстрее сойтись у нее получилось только с Ханом, который увлек Рей механикой. Теперь она жила в большом старинном особняке, ходила в престижную школу, участвовала в семейных ужинах, получала на Рождество кучу подарков и была по-настоящему счастлива.

А в семнадцать ей встретился Армитаж Хакс.

Это было как наваждение. Единожды с ним заговорив, Рей пропала. Хакс был старшее ее на одиннадцать лет, имел жену и маленького сына и владел небольшой фирмой, что делало его в глазах общества хорошим человеком. К тому же Хакс жил в Лондоне, что, впрочем, не мешало им регулярно видеться. На самом деле им не мешала даже его семья. Настоящая проблема — и даже ужас — была в том, что в 2016 году он был более ста лет как мертв. Всем сердцем Рей любила человека, который давно существовал только в исторических документах.


	3. Chapter 3

Уход с ужина напоминал Рей бегство. Ребяческий поступок Кайло и собственное бессилие доказать свою правоту угнетали ее. Она заперла дверь, переоделась в пижаму и легла на кровать, слушая тихое тиканье часов. Было уже около восьми, и в ее комнате с окнами на север царил многообещающий полумрак. Еще час-полтора — и можно будет лечь спать. От этой мысли в груди у Рей потеплело. Сон был самым счастливым временем в ее жизни, которое она бы не променяла и на все золото мира. Наверное, со стороны это напоминало какую-то зависимость или болезнь, но Рей ничего не могла с собой поделать.

В коридоре послышались шаги, а затем раздался робкий стук.

— Рей, — позвал Кайло, — прости. Я не знаю, что на меня нашло. 

Рей не ответила, продолжая смотреть в медленно чернеющий потолок.

— Я знаю, что повел себя как сволочь, — сказал Кайло через некоторое время. — Я сказал им, что вы познакомились в интернете и общаетесь по скайпу. Ты хотела представить его позже, когда он приедет, но я не удержал язык за зубами. 

Снова воцарилась тишина. Рей ждала, когда ему надоест стоять под дверью.

— Уходи, Кайло, я на тебя зла, — наконец сказала она.

— Ладно, — покладисто сказал Кайло.

Звук удаляющихся шагов не принес Рей облегчения. Она все еще чувствовала теплую руку отца на своем плече, видела его глаза и хотела разрыдаться от бессилия. Почему в ее жизни обязательно что-то должно идти не так?

К половине десятого Рей успела немного почитать (но так ничего и не запомнила), проверить почту (По приглашал ее на прощальную вечеринку), побродить по комнате, умыться и лечь. Она укрылась одеялом почти с головой, закрыла глаза, но сначала долго не могла задремать, а потом то и дело просыпалась от случайных звуков. Пару раз Рей слышала, как кто-то приближался к ее двери, но, немного постояв, уходил (кажется, один раз это был Люк). Ближе к десяти она наконец уснула.


	4. Chapter 4

Рей сидела за столиком у окна, в ее правой руке была вилка, воткнутая в салат с курицей, а левая обхватывала стакан с томатным соком. Она поспешно отпустила предметы и выглянула в окно. Уличные столики были пусты, а большие зонты собраны. Вдоль неширокой дороги росли аккуратно подстриженные деревья, на другой стороне стояли коричневые дома. Судя по затянутому серыми тучами небу и теплой одежде редких прохожих, была поздняя осень. 

Рей повернулась в зал и мгновенно узнала это место: «Open City». Она была здесь с друзьями примерно полгода назад. Вегетарианское меню, приятное обслуживание, ненавязчивая музыка. 

Рей опустила глаза на себя: старые джинсы, которая она выкинула недели три назад, и свитер, подаренный тетей на последнее Рождество. На ногах были почему-то домашние тапочки, и Рей изменила их на кеды. Затем она положила руки на колени и приготовилась ждать. Людей в кафе было немного, низкий гул их голосов успокаивал. 

— Ты не можешь дать мне соответствующую одежду? Чувствую себя неловко.

Рей резко повернула голову и встретилась взглядом с Хаксом. На нем была белая рубашка, жилет и сюртук, на голове — цилиндр. В этой одежде в кафе он выглядел несколько неуместно. Видимо, Хакс пришел к тому же выводу. Рей убрала сюртук и цилиндр. 

— Благодарю.

Рей улыбнулась, не сводя с него глаз. Она впитывала образ Хакса и понимала, что сколько бы ни смотрела, не пресытится никогда. Он испытывал те же чувства. 

Рей знала, что Хакс женился по расчету и в его семье царило уважение — а больше ничего и не надо. Он был внебрачным и единственным сыном сэра Брендола Хакса — мецената и крупного бизнесмена — и должен был наследовать дело отца. Это налагало на него определенные обязательства, в том числе и перед уважаемой фамилией. Хакс никогда не делился своими эмоциями по этому поводу, он вообще не любил говорить о себе, зато охотно слушал эмоциональные рассказы Рей.

— У тебя что-то случилось, — сказал Хакс.

— Все хорошо, — ответила Рей самым естественным голосом.

Судя по скептическому взгляду, он был не убежден.

— С чего ты взял? — не сдавалась она.

— Погода сегодня на редкость неприятная. 

Рей бросила быстрый взгляд в окно и вздохнула.

— С Кайло поссорилась.

Как она и думала, упоминание о брате заставило Хакса недовольно скривить губы. По непонятной причине он очень не любил Кайло, которого знал только по рассказам Рей. 

— И что он сделал?

— Пустяки.

Хакс коротко улыбнулся, как бы всем своим видом выражая «я не сомневался». Несмотря на все еще тлеющую в душе обиду, Рей почувствовала желание заступиться за брата.

— Я виновата чаще.

Хакс убежденным не выглядел, но ничего не сказал, за что Рей ему была благодарна. Они ненадолго замолчали, просто смотря друг на друга. Наверное, со стороны это выглядело странно, но какая разница, если это был только сон. С каждой секундой взгляд Хакса становился все мягче, и Рей таяла. Взаимность чувства, осознание того, что она может разделить эту огромную любовь, заставляли испытывать сладкую легкость во всем теле.  
Они встали из-за стола одновременно и сделали шаг навстречу. Рей обняла его за плечи, положила голову на плечо и прикрыла глаза, чувствуя, как теплые руки крепко обхватывают ее за талию и притягивают ближе. Стало очень тихо. Хакс дышал спокойно, но сердце его стучало в таком же бешеном ритме, как и ее — в такт. Она сжала пальцами ткань жилета и повернула голову так, чтобы прислониться к изгибу шеи. Над ухом послышался тихий вздох, и по спине вверх заскользила ладонь. В этот момент Рей чувствовала себя абсолютно счастливой.


	5. Chapter 5

В первые их свидания Хакс чувствовал себя некомфортно — в его обществе такое открытое выражение чувств было не принято. В XXI веке ему все казалось странным, но он старался принять реалии иного времени, в чем Рей помогала по мере сил. 

Но иногда их встречи случались «на его территории», и тогда уже Хакс проводил экскурсии по викторианскому Лондону. Он брал Рей под руку и неспешно водил по своим любимым местам. Для нее это было бесконечным приключением: никому, кроме нее, не было дано увидеть Англию XIX века не просто на фотографиях, а вживую, в сопровождении ее представителя. Это было чудесно. На самом деле Рей нашла бы чудесным любое место, если бы рядом с ней находился Хакс.


	6. Chapter 6

Рей никогда бы не смогла сказать, сколько они так простояли. Ее чувство времени во сне смазалось, и часы могли превратиться в один миг.

— Скоро утро, — сказал Хакс, у которого подобная проблема отсутствовала.

— Не хочу, — прошептала Рей.

— Знаю.

Она отняла лицо от его плеча и посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Это ведь никогда не закончится, да?

Впервые за встречу Хакс улыбнулся и уже набрал воздуха, чтобы что-то сказать, как раздался резкий хлопок. Рей открыла глаза.

На нее обеспокоенно смотрел встрепанный Кайло. Он ссутулился, пытаясь заглянуть ей в лицо, и крепко сжимал озябшие плечи. 

— Наконец, Рей, — выдохнул он и выпрямился.

Они стояли посреди коридора, дверь в комнату Рей была распахнута. За окном медленно занимался рассвет. 

— Нет, нет, нет, — как в забытьи, зашептала Рей. — Еще рано.

— Что?

Она сфокусировала взгляд на Кайло и с внезапной силой вцепилась ему в предплечья.

— Зачем ты меня разбудил?

— Ты…

— Кто тебя просил?

— Рей!

Она вздрогнула и замолчала. 

— Ты смеялась во сне, — сказал Кайло уже тихим голосом. — Я спустился на кухню. Возвращаюсь — а тут ты стоишь посреди коридора и смеешься. Ты не говорила, что лунатишь.

Рей ничего не ответила. Перед глазами у нее все еще было улыбающееся лицо Хакса. Он хотел что-то сказать. Что-то очень важное. Если бы не тот звук…

— Рей, ты в порядке?

Она подняла глаза на Кайло и поняла, что больше так не может. В носу противно защипало. Рей коротко всхлипнула и разрыдалась так, как не рыдала никогда в жизни. 

— Боже мой, — выдохнул Кайло и привлек ее к себе.

Рей уткнулась ему в футболку, выплакивая всю ту боль и обиду, что уже три года копилась внутри. Она старалась радоваться ночным свиданиям и забывать обо всем остальном. Но сейчас игнорировать это было невозможно: сны — все, что у нее есть от любимого человека. Она никогда не сможет действительно посидеть с ним в кафе, устроить двойное свидание, привести на семейный ужин, даже рассказать о нем. Хакс навсегда останется ее тайной, выдуманным парнем и поводом для жалости близких. 

— Я никогда не буду счастлива, — прорыдала она.

— Будешь. Обязательно будешь, — ответил Кайло, поглаживая ее по волосам.

— Нет. Мой парень, Хакс, — она судорожно всхлипнула, — он умер. Его уже давно нет.

На мгновение Кайло будто закаменел, а затем прижал Рей еще крепче и стал слегка раскачиваться. Две ночи назад Хакс так же покачивал ее, рассказывая о своем сыне. Она открыла рот в немом крике. Эта боль была невыносима. Рей ненавидела свою жизнь.


End file.
